The Legend of
by JuanC565
Summary: Después de encerrar a Ganon, LAS SAGAS DECIDIERON HACER UN CORTOMETRAJE DE BAJO PRESUPUESTO!


The Legend of …

Después de los grandes sucesos que desencadenaron el exilio de Ganon, las 6 sagas discutían acerca de cómo preservar en la historia los acontecimientos de la "Ocarine of time", así que decidieron hacer un cortometraje, y como Link se había ido a hacer la secuela "Majora Mask", las seis sagas y navy vieron quien podría interpretar el papel de nuestro querido héroe. Por lo que hicieron un complejo método de selección -.-…

1.- Ver las características de nuestro querido héroe…

Traje verde, largas orejas, cabello rubio, seguridad y decisión…

2.- Ver que personajes en Hyrule cubrían dichas características:

Saria: Mido (no es porque me haya ofrecido algo u.u)

Todos: Todos saben que los Kokiris se mueren al salir de Kokiri (válgame la redundancia).

Saria; Ya vez, soy Kokiri, y sigo viva…

Miyamoto: No descubras, carambaaaaaa, (aparece una mano gigante como la del Smash que se lleva a Saria.)

Miyamoto¡Ustedes no vieron nada!….

Todos: O.OU

Después de esa interrupción… y transcurridos diez minutos reaparece la mano con Saria de vuelta…

Todos¿Estas bien Saria?

Saria: Claro que si, cuando llegue con el jefe de jefes… le hable a mi abogado con mi ocarina, y llegamos a un acuerdo… que él me regresaría a mi historia y yo no revelaría más cosas.

Después de esta interrupción repentina… vuelven a su antigua discusión.

Todos: Mido no se puede, se moriría!

Saria: Eso ya lo se, pero miren el es el más parecido a Link en estatura, tiene orejas largas,mmm… ¿pelirrojo, eso se arregla con peroxido n.n, ojos azules, traje verde. Además ya pensé como lograr evitar eso, podemos darle los 4 frascos con hadas, y poner a navy a revivirlo cada vez que sea necesario n.n.

Navy: Oye, oye, no soy una hada cualquiera para andar reviviendo a ese sujeto que no requiere a ningún enemigo para morirse, ya que solo lo hace muy bien. Además, esta demasiado cacheton,

Todos: Esta decidido Mido no será Link por cacheton y porque ni con todas las hadas de Hyrule podríamos acabar el rodaje x.x…

Darunia: Para que batallamos si yo tengo a "Link"!

Todos¿Qué que!O.O

Darunia: Si, mi hijo Link (señalando al Goron)…

Todos: Que chafoooooo, mira en primer lugar Link no esta tan obeso, en segunda Link tiene un IQ suficiente para resolver los laberintos y esa cosa solo sabe rodar. Así que es mala idea.

Darunia: Bueno al menos denle un papel no?

Todos: Esta bien, pero primero veremos con Link.

Ruto: Mi padre n.n (Padre dejaras de ser un bulto n.n)

Impa: Que no, viste todo lo que se tardo para dejar a Link pasar para ir con Jabu Jabu. Queremos una película de 2 horas, no de 2 siglos, además imagínate al pobre de Deku Tree, además aquí te pusimos diez razones por las cuales el no podría ser…

Listado de las diez razones hechas por las sagas:

1.- Como tomaría la Kokiri Sword con ese tamaño, digo la cueva para entrar …

2.- El gran Deku Tree se atragantaría…

3.- Como podría entrar al castillo si dudo que el puente levadizo pueda aguantar tanto peso., y además como burlaría a los guardias de palacio semejante "bulto".

4.- Pobre epona, como podría con él.

5.- Podría aplastar Dodongo pero ni siquiera cabria en el hueco para entrar con él.

6.- En la parte tuya como representaríamos a tu padre, con un bloque de 4 metros pintado de celeste y aunque se pudiera, digo Lord Jabu Jabu, se moriría de colesterol o mínimo seria un titanic (con tanto peso como podría mantenerse a flote).

7.- Como podría vencer a Dampe en la carrera de 1 minuto O.O. Y aunque hiciera trampa ni el hookshot ni el longshot hacen milagros, ya que como todos sabemos el hookshot "jala" a Link hacia el blanco porque Link esta "ligero" y digamos, se me hace mas fácil que el blanco llegue al rey Sora a que este se impulse hacia el blanco.

8.- No cabria en los pasadizos de los templos y si se atasca tendríamos que usar una grúa.

9.- El rey Sora perece que trae Iron Boots puestas por default, y en las partes del agua no sabríamos como hacer que flotara. Y más con las hoover boots, que a lo mucho harían que "caminara" como una persona promedio,

10.- Como podríamos todas las sagas lograr que esa cosa llegara al Ganon Castle, con nuestro puente de luz. Digo somos 7 sagas , aunque le pusiéramos adamantium es más ni si quiera con el poder de la trifuerza podría resistir.

P.D. Realmente había al menos 101 razones por las cuales tu padre no podría hacerlo, pero como la historia no se trata de él, decidimos acortar eso. Pero ya le dimos papel, en el Castillo de Ganon lo pintaremos de negro y será los bloques que se necesitan mover con los guantes dorados y di que le fue bien.

Después de que Ruto quería estrangular a las sagas. Y ya que se le paso la histeria siguieron con la discusión, así siguió Impa.

Impa: Yo propongo a Zelda, pude hacer que se hiciera el Sheik, yo digo que de niña podría fingir ser Link.

Séptima Saga(Zelda): Impa eres mi chacha, antes di que te dejo dártela de "saga" en tus recesos de la limpieza del castillo**¬** **¬U**, por cierto cuando le di a link la ocarina y se fue de Hyrule, este dejo todo sucia la alfombra del palacio, es más el tremendo de link dejo caer escarabajos peloteros en el trono diciendo que la piedra de la agonía le decía que ahí había una gold skultulla. Y mi padre los machuco cuando se sentó. Y por ultimo antes de irse fertilizo los aposentos reales con su epona**¬** **¬**…

Nabooru: Propongo a Ganon, no es porque sea el jefe de las chicas Gerudo y que me destierre si no le hago caso X.X

Voz Lejana: Siiiii, estoy contigo, Ganondolf, Ganondolf!.

Zelda: Mala idea, en primer lugar a Ganon lo desterramos, es el villano, es todo lo contrario a Link X.X.…

Voz no tan Lejana: Queremos a Ganondolf, ese tipo si es grandioso!

De la nada sale una figura misteriosa enmascarada, con un cuerpo sin consistencia que solo él se ríe de sus sonseras y levita en el aire burlonamente.

Figura misteriosa: Ese Ganolfo es un loser, no pudo con Link y Zelda. Además como malo ya aburrió por eso yo fui el nuevo villano, Muka Muka Muka!

Voz cercana: Mira es Ganondolf no Ganolfo, además tú patética piñata colgada de una soga simulando levitar, cuyo villano no valesnada sin la mascara que te tapa su horrible rostro. Das pena ajena…

Figura no tan misteriosa: Mira cuando menos yo si intente destruir a todo el reino, no solo tu propio castillito, y se requirieron 4 gigantes juntos para poder conmigo, no una espada "maestra" y unas flechitas luminosas….

Voz detrás de la figura no misteriosa: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, (levanta su brazo mostrando un triangulo pintado con pintura dorada. Ahora veras el poder de la trifuerza del poder, Ò.O

Espantapájaros pésimamente disfrazado: Muka Muka Muka, trifuerza del poder, más bien diría trifuerza del "coraje", por eso las viejas de Gerudo ni te pelaron y tuviste que secuestrar a Zelda. Probaras mi ira! (da un chillido horrible) y sale el Rey Sora precipitándose lentamente hacia la Tierra...

Zelda: ya me harte de ustedes dos, en primero lugar para que te haces, ya todos sabemos que eras tu Ganon y en segunda te encerramos en una zeldaball. Y con lo que respecta a ti Skull Kid, no se suponía que estarías en el Majora, que haces aquí?.

Skul Kid: Simple, en mi lugar deje al vendedor de mascaras, ese tipo siempre saca de apuros.

Zelda: En fin Skull Kid, te destierro de aquí, ya tenemos suficiente con el Ganon de villano patético como para que llegues tú. Con lo que respecta contigo Rey Sora, ya te dimos un papel que diablos estas haciendo allá arriba (algo irracional, ya que como puede levitar semejante bulto…).

Después que tanta incoherencia, llego Veggie y con sus poderes ordeno todo haciendolo que regresara a la normalidad (por ahora)…

Rauru: Ya basta de relajos, porque no entro yo en la trama y ya?.

Zelda: Tu ya estas muy viejo para esto y esto es "solo para chavos". Ya me canse de tanta discusión. Yo seré Link con los poderes que me enseño Impa no creo que me sea difícil,

Miyamoto: No por queremos darles mal ejemplo a los niños así que lo prohíbo, yo decidiré ustedes. El que representará a Link será el vendedor de mascaras.

Vendedor: Huyyyyy, tendrás que hablar con mi agente porque tengo mi agenda saturada… tengo un trabajito en el Majura, otro en unos fan fiction por allí… Así que veremos si tengo tiempo…

Miyamoto: Yo soy tu creador, te hice y te puedo destruir, me ayudaras quieras o no!

Vendedor. Puedo hacer unas participaciones, pero no te aseguro nada, pero si quieres te puedo rentar mascaras, tengo de cualquier persona que existe o existió…

Miyamoto: Esta bien, trato hecho, las sagas pueden ayudar en esto y unos cuantos personajes reciclados.

Vendedor, Esta bien (le sonríe con una mascara de el mismo).

Miyamoto: okay comencemos el rodaje.

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
